The Specials
by Awsmness
Summary: The specials,thats what sakura called them anyway. Sakura's dad died when she was 13 researching them, and now she want's to know why.With plans of deceit, what happens when u get freindship...and love.
1. Intro

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I inhale deeply, and slowly open my eyes, when I hear the sound of the train approaching. Train 27, the express to Konoha High, my new school. I snap my head to the side when I hear voices and foot steps coming towards me. Four guys walk up to me. Their all wearing the boy version of my new school's uniform.

"You must be new to the school, I couldn't have missed a girl as cute as you…or with hair that colour" A guy with blonde hair remarks. I open my mouth to answer, but in a instant I shut when another voices comes.

"Actually, you could have easily…with a chest that small" A guy that look's like he has a pineapple coming out the black of his head snickers. I jump to my feet and walk onto the train, just before the door shuts. I look out the window, and smirk at the pineapple boy, before the train leaves.

As I sit down on a seat on the train, I go back to my previous thoughts, before I was interrupted.

How am I going to find these people, with so many kids at this new school?

'**Hello? Open your eye's dumby, who do think those boy's were?'** inner sneer s. As I picture they boy's in my head again and I realize my massive mistake.

"Here your locker number, combination, class schedule and map." The lady at the front office says and passes me a piece of paper.

"Thanks" I say while quickly taking note of her name 'Shizune' and walk out of the room.

'Damn it' I sigh out loud as I try to find my way around the school.

'Maybe if I go that way'

'**Face it your lost' **Inner says.

'For once your right' I sigh to my inner.

'**I'm always right' **Inner exclaims and I mentally roll my eyes.

'Well I think that might-' I never got to finish because I collided with someone. And fall to the ground, with them literally falling on top of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," they apologize

"That's nice, now get off me please" I say while smiling innocently.

"Sure you want me to?" they ask with a smirk.

I look at their face, Inuzuka Kiba… one of the 'specials'.

'**You say that like he's mentally retarded'.**

'You know that's what I've been calling them forever'.

'**Yea, but I didn't know, how hot he is'.**

'As if'.

'**If you're planning on trying to lie to yourself…you're not going to get far'.**

I get knocked back into reality when I hear laughing, and I remember my situation.

"Go into dream world did we?" He asks while getting to his feet. He offer's his hand to help me up. I blush deep red. And I stubbornly reject his help; I get up myself, for a few seconds…before tripping over my feet and landing back on my ass. He starts laughing. Causing me to blush harder.

"Little clumsy are we?" He smirks. I glare at him, and he starts laughing again.

"You can't glare for shit! Don't try. You look like you're squinting" He manages to get out through his laughter.

"Kiba, that's not fair, nor polite, to do to a new student" I random person walks up.

He has long straight black hair, tied up at the back. The length of his hair reminds me of my dad, my reason for being here, my sadness and my worst memory.

'**You thought this would be hard, the pieces of this puzzle are placing themselves'**

'You spent age's thinking that up didn't you?'

"Please excuse his rudeness. I'm Neji, and this is Kiba."

"I'm Sakura. So was it the map or class schedule that gave away that I was new?" I ask.

"Neither, the fact that you're in the male's toilets and not in the middle of a make-out session" He replies flatly. I jump to my feet. I didn't even realize.

' **Oh isn't this great'**

'Shut up, you didn't know either!'

'**How you know that I didn't know rather then just didn't tell you'**

'Bitch'

"You daydream a lot" Kiba smirks

"I'm very sorry, I didn't realize I was in here, or I was daydreaming….um…I'll be leaving now" I say before dashing out the door.

"Say, haven't we met before?" Asks a boy with a chicken ass for hair.

"Yes, I'm the head Nurse at the VD clinic" I say sarcastically

I then see the girl next to him. Instead of him, she look's like she's just been slapped in the face.

"Oh, so you work in VD Company? I happen to know your company managing director, you know." She say's in a bitchy way. She obviously didn't see my sarcasm.

"Oh, so you're his sideline bitch? Don't worry, I'll keep this a secret and not tell his wife about it." I say in a reassuring away, before walking away.

After finally finding my first class. I walk up to a seat to sit down then hear "bad idea" I turn around to see a girl with two buns on the sides of her head.

"Where's a good idea?" I ask.

"Here" She smiles while pointing at the seat next to her.

"I'm Tenten, and this is Hinata" she smiles while signaling towards the girl sitting on the other side of her.

"I'm Sakura."

'**I think you've said that more times in this 1 hour then you have in your whole life'**

"I saw you with Ino and Sasuke; did you have any idea who they were?"

"Well, judging by their up themselves personalities, she's head bitch, and he thinks he's a womanizer."

"They went out once. You have no idea how mush shit that girls gonna get you into. Not the exact person you wanna make your enemy. But then again, that's the reason I'm talking to you, I hate her. Along with all my friends."

"She should be the worried one."

Tenten smiles. "You should hang with me and my friends at lunch"

"Okay, now why are you **really** talking to me?" I ask

"You're good. That was one of my reasons, and plus Kiba and Naruto asked me too"

"Naruto?" I ask disbelievingly

"Oh, he's the guy that called you cute. And Shikamaru is the pineapple guy"

The teacher walks in.

Oh shit!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yays for second chapter **

**Sorry its so short.**

* * *

Kakashi…the ass.

"Oh, hello. You must be Haruno Sakura" He smirks. The same old Kakashi, with his dumb mask, and poof hair.

"Yes" I mutter, sending him a death glare. I hear laughing from the other side of me, and I see Kiba laughing again. I ignore him.

"What innocent girl were you perving on today?" The blond boy calls from the back of the class.

"Actually, a tree jumped in front of my car. And that's a detention for you, what your excuse going to be?" Kakashi say's like's it something he says on a regular basis.

"Anyway, go to page 36 of your books…."

**Kiba's PoV**

I look over at Sakura, she seems so into it. Nerd. I rest my head into my palm and sigh. I look at her book, she's already managed to write like 10 pages, and it's only been 10 minutes. She must have written so much crap. Bet she's was miss straight A's at her old school. Her old school…I wonder why she changed schools. She seems familiar, but I know I have never seen her before. What did Kakashi say her last name was?

**Tenten's PoV**

This girl is different; I wonder why Kiba and Naruto showed any interest in her. She doe's seem nice though.

"Hey Sakura," I call as she walks out the class.

"Yea?" She asks

"So you gonna hang out with me and the guys?"

"Sure" She smiles.

While walking over me and Sakura talk about lots of crap, like, what classes we have together, what teachers are good and bad, so on. I also learnt, Sakura is training to be a medic ninja, I guess our entire group has high hopes...

When we approach the group I hear Kiba practically sing

"Hi Sa-ku-ra"

"Hello Triangles" She smirks back at him

I hear him make an hmph sound before she turn's around and look at Shikamaru.

"What's you name?" She asks

"Shikamaru" he replies

"Can I call you Shika?"

"No" He says flatly

"Ok, I will then" She smile's innocently. He sighs.

**Sakura PoV**

"Hey pinky" Shikamaru calls, I swing around to face him.

"Pinky?" I ask while turning around. He shrugs.

"Were going to get Raman, after school, you wanna come?"

I nod my head.

When we arrive at the Raman shop, and say our orders, I hear Tenten call my name.

"Yea?" I ask while turning around.

"Do you want to come to the sleepover at my house?" Tenten asks

"Probably, but I'll have to ask my mum"

After Naruto ate 11 bowls of Raman we decided to leave, much to Naruto's dislike.

"Sakura, want me to walk you home?" Kiba asks

'**Yes we do, Cha!' **inner me yells.

"Thank you for the offer, but I pretty good at taking care of myself. Or did you want to?" I smirk.

Kiba blush's faintly, its hard to pick up because of the red marks on his cheeks.

"Awe! Are you blushing" I tease.

"See you tomorrow, Sa-ku-ra" Kiba says before walking off.

"Yea, see ya…pechapai-Chan" Shikamaru tease's.

"Bye pineapple head" I say as happily as I can.

I start walking home. It's only 3pm, so I'm not too worried. As I reach into my pocket to grab my keys, I realize they're not there. A sigh escapes my lips. I must have left them at the Raman shop.

'**Dumb ass'** inner sneers

'You're so helpful' I think sarcastically

'**I know right'**

'I was being sarcastic'

'**Oh, I know, you can go spend the night at Kiba's house, Cha!'**

'Um…no. One I don't like him, and he doesn't like me, two I don't know where he lives, and three that's the dumbest idea I have ever heard'

'**Not dumb in the fact you could spend age's looking at his hottie face.'** I sigh.

"Hello" I hear a voice and turn on my heal, to see Kakashi.

"Why did you come here?" I sneer at him

"Bit rough?" He asks

"My mum made you didn't she?" I sigh "She can't trust me at all"

"Your mum did ask me to-" "No, she told you too" I interrupt

"But I wanted to come anyway" He continues like I didn't say anything. He pulls a key out of his pocket opens the door then walks off.

I lie down on to bed and close my eyes.

***Flash back***

I know the rules about daddy's room, I know I'm not allowed to go in there, I know I can't interrupt him from his work, but what I don't know, is what the work he's doing in there is. I just wish he would come out more often he only come out 2 times every 3 days. Sometimes mummy cries, and sometimes I cry with her, but the thing is, I don't know what she's crying about. Seeing her cry makes me cry. I know that daddy not leaving his room is sad, but mummy says we have to be strong about that, and he'll get over it, she's tells me not to cry, and I should smile, even if you're not happy. She says when I smile it makes her happy, but last timed I smiled at her she cried, so I don't smile anymore. I dream about the old days, when we were happy. The ideal family. But one day daddy made a room he called 'daddies room' and then everything feel apart. I knock on daddy's room door, "Daddy?" I call. He doesn't answer. I open the door the tiniest bit so I can peak through. All I see is daddy sitting in front of his computer, working like mad. "Daddy?" I call again, and then walk in. He jumps to his feet when he sees me, pure fear in his eyes; his picks me up from my collar "You never enter MY room!" He yells and throws me out the door. When I land on the ground mummy runs over to me, "what did you do?" She asks me. "Keep that bitch away from MY room!" He yells. "She deserves to be punished!" He yells. Mummy looks at him then back to me. She slaps me on my cheek, hard. "Stay away from there" she shouts at me. I start crying. When daddy close's his room's door, mummy hugs me, really tight. "I'm sorry" She say's through her sob's. "I'm sorry" She continues saying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I am so sorry" That's when I realize, she's crying too.

**

* * *

**

***End of flash back***

**Plz Review **


End file.
